heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilly Ziegfried
Lilly Ziegfried is the daughter of Goldraum and Mabel Ziegfried, and the younger sister of Bluto. Despite her sweet and innocent looks, she can be a real devil in disguise. Her temper tantrums make the entire Ziegfried Manor tremble. Her favorite past time is to play sadistic games with her dolls. This is furthered by her inate ability to mentally control inanimate objects. Her naïvety attracted the attention of the archdemon Abraxas who was seeking a new minion among the Ziegfried family after the deaths of Lilly's grandparents Sycamore and Zed. Abusing her grief over losing her brother and fighting with her mother, Abraxas sent the soul of her great-grandfather to infiltrate her mind by promising the little girl power beyond her imagination. However, Lilly proved to be more resilient than the demon had hoped, and when Bluto returned from his years of captivity he immediately noticed there was something wrong with his sister's dreams. Bluto built a dreamscape in the form of a dollhouse to protect Lilly from the invaders in her dreams, but also fed her the thought of hearing voices from the actual dollhouse in her room and the idea to call heroes of Heroica for aid. When help arrived, Bluto sent Lilly and the heroes - along with their cousins Merlyn and Morgan and their nanny into the dreamscape to resolve the psychic locks Lilly had created for herself and oust the invaders. Upon discovery, the souls of her ancestors tried to persuade Lilly one more time to seize the chance to become the greatest wizard since Ziegfried himself, but Lilly stayed strong and banished them from her mind with the heroes. She quickly forgave his brother for meddling with her mind, and after the ordeal felt closer to her family than ever before. Appearances *Quest#3: The Missing Matriarch *Quest#14: The Family Recipe *Quest#33: WANTED! Violetta the Cat Burglar *Quest#125: The Dollhouse Unique Job Class During Quest#125 Lilly investigated her own dollhouse using her powers of a Puppeteer. This imaginative little girl can play her opponents to death with her psychic abilities. *'Base Health:' 1 (+1 per level up) *'Base Ether:' 1 (+1 per level up) *'Weapons:' The puppeteer enchants various toys to fight for her. She can also use scrolls. *'Job Trait:' Puppet Show – The puppeteer commands her toys to do her bidding in and outside of battle at the cost of 1 ether per action. She can decide which toys to use, but each toy can be used only once per round. If the toy breaks, it cannot be used anymore. *'Battle Style:' Playful – The puppeteer holds enemies by the strings with her mind. #SHIELD: Playtime – The puppeteer sicks all her toys on the enemies at the same time, dividing the hits as evenly as possible. Each hit costs 1 ether as usual, so if the puppeteer’s ether runs out the rest of the toys will do nothing. This does not prevent using the toy normally during the round. #INVISIBLE STRINGS: The puppeteer hexes the target at the cost of 1 ether, making the target act randomly against its allies instead of its opponents until the end of the next round. #ILLUSION: The puppeteer confuses the target at the cost of 1 ether, disorienting it with 1/2 chance it will act against a random ally instead of its opponent for the next 3 rounds. #TANTRUM: The puppeteer stuns the target at the cost of 1 ether, making it lose its next turn. #MIRROR DAMAGE: The puppeteer is struck by the opponent’s attack, but if the puppeteer survives, they reflect the attack to cause the same amount of damage to the opponent regardless of the opponent’s defence or distance. #SPECIAL MIRROR: The puppeteer is struck by the opponent’s special skill, but the puppeteer reflects it back to cause the same effect on the opponent. Category:NPCs